I Blame The Wallet
by GabeyPie
Summary: Papa Stilinski leaves for work, and Stiles and Piper are home alone. But Papa Stilinski leaves something on the table, and ends up walking in on something he could have gone his entire life without seeing. Original character: Piper Miller - werewolf


There were times when being in the company of others was all Piper could do to keep her hands off of Stiles.

She knew that once she touched him, she wouldn't be able to stop until they were both quivering and gasping for breath. Though she wasn't one of those shallow girls that were only with their men for sex, she sought it out often. Sex was an act of intimacy; it was two people coming together in the most beautiful of ways, in Piper's opinion. After they got past the awkward first few times that every teenager dreads and craves, and were accustomed to each other's bodies enough to know every sweet spot that sent shivers through them, it more became an act of love than of lust. Of course there were times when they had sex for pleasure, but who doesn't? They were open and vulnerable to each other in that moment where they were too wrapped up in each other's arms and sighs of pleasure to notice the world around them.

That turned out to be a problem.

Piper couldn't take her eyes off of Stiles's face; the way his jaw moved with each word spoken was almost hypnotic. The urge to reach out and stroke his jawline with the backs of her fingers right now while he was speaking to his father was almost overwhelming, and she had to force herself to keep still, settling for twining their fingers together. As soon as Piper slipped her hand into his, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, not quite forming as he continued his story. His father took notice and subtly glanced down at their hands, fighting off a smile of his own. Neither Piper nor Stiles noticed this; Piper was in her own little world filled with Stiles, and Stiles was becoming more and more animated about his story with the feeling of Piper's warm hand in his.

Stiles's father had to leave for work.

When they were finally alone, Piper caught Stiles in a breath stealing kiss that left both of their hearts racing. It wasn't hard to tell what Piper wanted. Stiles placed his hands on her hips and began backing her towards the couch as he lowered his head to kiss her neck. Piper's knees hit the arm of the couch, but Stiles didn't stop moving forward. They fell in a tangle of limbs and laughter, and were soon after lost in each other.

It wasn't ten minutes later that Sheriff Stilinski walked through the door of his house and was greeted by Piper's moaning.

There was clothing strewn all over the living room. Stiles had blindly tossed Piper's bra aside after he had gotten it off, and it now hung by a strap from the corner of the television. There were a pair of jeans hanging halfway off of the coffee table, and Stiles's boxers lay in the middle of the floor.

Stiles's father had never caught his son in a situation like this before. As soon as he opened the door and realized what was happening, his eyes darted to inspect the wooden flooring at his feet as he noisily cleared his throat as if announcing his arrival and waited for them to do something besides each other.

They both panicked. Stiles whipped around to grab a throw pillow that had fallen to the floor and hold it over himself, still settled between Piper's legs, though now facing his father. She hid her flushed face in his back and crossed her arms over her chest. It was a pointless action, really, since Stiles was blocking her from view, but it made her feel a little less exposed. They were both breathing heavily, and it wasn't from being startled.

Stiles let out a high-pitched laugh and swallowed nervously. "Hey, Dad... You're home early... Really early." After a few moments of awkward silence, he grabbed the closest article of clothing, his shirt, and passed it back to Piper. She took it gratefully and slipped it on, hiding her face in his back again.

Sheriff Stilinski pinched the bridge of his nose before he walked towards them. He stopped at the end of the coffee table to stoop over and grab his wallet, holding it up for them to see as if explaining why he came back. "We're going to have a nice, long talk about this when I get home tonight, Stiles." Without another word, he turned and made his way back to the door, closing it behind him as he stepped into the chilly afternoon sun.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the two teenagers; neither of them were in the mood anymore to finish what they had started. Stiles broke the silence by letting out a breath and leaning back against Piper, abruptly sitting up again when she hit his arm.

"What was that for?"

"You said we wouldn't get caught!"

"I didn't know he left his wallet behind!"


End file.
